


The Morning After

by SkylarUnicorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarUnicorn/pseuds/SkylarUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po nocy spędzonej z Tommym Adam czuje się winny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Adam już od kilku minut leżał, gapiąc się w sufit. Padające z okna promienie poranka sprawiały tylko, że głowa bolała go bardziej.

Zerknął na leżącego obok Tommy'ego. Słońce załamywało się w jego włosach, przez co kojarzył się Adamowi z aniołem. Śpiąc, wyglądał tak niewinnie...

Poprzedniego wieczoru obaj trochę za dużo wypili, za co Adam był na siebie zły. Nie powinien był na to pozwolić, przecież tyle razy obiecywał sobie, że przy Tommym będzie uważał z alkoholem. Ale blondyn w jakiś sposób, nie wspominając o tym ani słowem, skłonił go do złamania tej obietnicy. Jeszcze tylko kieliszek, dla towarzystwa... Jeszcze troszkę, przecież jest całkiem trzeźwy... Zanim się obejrzał, skończyli w łóżku.

Może Adam nie miałby tak ogromnego poczucia winy, gdyby nie to, że nie był to pierwszy raz... a Tommy miał dziewczynę. Na myśl o biednej Emily poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Zawsze była miła, miała dobre serce. _Jak mogłem?,_ pomyślał.

A jednak wina nie leżała tylko po jego stronie. Przecież nie zmusił Tommy'ego, żeby się z nim przespał. Wręcz przeciwnie, to blondyn ciągle go prowokował.

Odwrócił wzrok od Tommy'ego. Chociaż Ratliff o tym nie wiedział, to za każdym razem wykorzystywał uczucia Adama.

Lambert od dawna był w nim zakochany. Na początku wmawiał sobie, że blondyn tylko mu się podoba – w końcu był dokładnie w jego typie. Potem próbował stłumić to w sobie, nawet związał się z Saulim. Poświęcał mu wiele uwagi, byłby wzorowym chłopakiem, gdyby nie to, że nie mógł dać mu najważniejszej rzeczy. Nie mógł go pokochać – jego serce było zajęte. W końcu musiał przestać oszukiwać jego i siebie. Ich relacje się pogorszyły i ze sobą zerwali,  nikt oprócz Adama nie znał jednak prawdziwej przyczyny. Chociaż kochał swoich fanów, to akurat ten szczegół był zbyt prywatny, żeby się nim dzielić. Nie zdradził go nawet najbliższym przyjaciołom.

A dam nie był głupi; widział, co działo się z Tommym. Sam przez to przechodził, kiedy odkrył, że pociągają go mężczyźni. Strach, zaprzeczenie. Akceptowanie innych to jedno, akceptacja samego siebie? O to już trudniej.

Wstał i zaczął zbierać swoje porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania. Nie mógł tak dłużej. Za każdym razem czuł, jakby pustka w jego sercu się powiększała. Jak czarna dziura.

Tommy także nie mógł czuć się najlepiej. Adam postanowił, że koniec z krążeniem dookoła tematu. Porozmawiają i pomoże mu się z tym uporać, ale dopóki blondyn nie uporządkuje swoich uczuć, będzie unikał sytuacji, w których Ratliff znowu mógłby zaciągnąć go do łóżka.

Skończył się ubierać, obdarzył obracającego się właśnie na drugi bok Tommy'ego ostatnim spojrzeniem i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 


End file.
